


Bad Influence

by Gigi2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'Humour', Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Some bald motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: After an argument, Peter leaves his own apartment, and well, somehow he manages to get kidnapped by some bald motherfucker who wants Wade. Great.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this instalment of SpideyPool, it is a weakness of mine. As always, comment below if there is any MCU paring you would like to see.

Peter winced as he moved, his vison blurred as his head swayed. His veins were on fire and when he tried to move, he only felt the cuffs bite deeper into his skin. This was Wade’s fault, stupid idiot. Peter cursed him for several minutes before a suited man walked in, what the fuck was this? 

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Wilson is on his way for you I presume?”, The bald man asked.

“How would I know? I’m currently seeing three and a half of you”, Peter barked.

“Well, the longer you stay here, the worse it will be”.

 

Wade sighed as he looked through the various photos on his phone. He had gotten into a stupid fight with Peter over something ridiculous, he couldn’t even remember what it was anymore. He didn’t care, the only thing Wade cared about was the fact that Peter had been gone for almost three hours, and that would not do. No, it wouldn’t. Plus, the younger man wasn’t answering his phone calls, and that never happened. Even when Peter was so pissed off with him that he couldn’t stand the sight of him, he still answered his phone. So, Wade pulled on his suit and slid his weapons into the various holsters that were on his body. Wade would hunt down every one of his enemies and shishkabab them until they told him where his Petey was. Wade was feeling very murderous. However, his day was made easier when he received a text. He read it, and only one word came to mind: Motherfuckers. So, Wade called Dopinder, who arrived ten minutes late. Wade though cab drivers were meant to be punctual. 

“Sorry Mr. Pool, the traffic is terrible. Where do you want to go?”, Dopinder asked.

Wade handed him the phone with the address on it, and the car lurched to a start. The two of them bantered back and forth, like usual. Another thing that was usual, was the fact that Wade did not pay Dopinder, the driver just sighed.

“Would you like me to wait?”.

“Yes please. Oh, and call Blind Al, she was expecting me home for dinner”, Wade said as he threw him his phone” Password is Peter’s birthday”.

“Am I supposed to know when that is?”, Dopinder asked, but Wade was gone.

Wade tsked as he moved through the building, he had wasted three bullets on one guard, he was getting sloppy. With a sigh, Wade turned the corner and saw some bald motherfucker standing beside Peter.

“Mr. Wilson, I knew you’d come”.

“Y’know, you could have just asked me to come and I would have, you didn’t need to kidnap him”, Wade pointed out.

“’Him’ has a name, Wade”, Peter barked.

“That’s a bit rude Petey, I’m trying to save your life”, Wade said as he made a heart shaped sign with his gloved fingers.

“This is your fault. He wants you, not me”.

“We’re in this together, Peter”.

“God. You two are sickening”. Baldy gagged.

“Fuck off”, Peter and Wade said at the same time.

When Baldy raised his hands, several guards walked out of the hidden spaces behind boxes. Wade cursed repeatedly when he noticed that their guns were pointed at Peter and not him. Fuck.

“Are you really going to threaten him? Shoot him, see if I care”, Wade announced, calling their bluff.

“Wade”, Peter screamed.

Now, Wade was not known to be a kind person to those who threatened his family, and as a result, he fired rounds in rapid succession, each one hit their target, until there was only one man left: Baldy. Wade walked up to the man who now had a sacred shitless expression on his face.

“You should have worn the brown pants and the red shirt”, Wade whispered before he shoved both blades through his stomach.

Wade ripped the blades back and stepped over various bodies before he got to Peter, who was staring at him incredulously. 

“You okay, baby boy?”, Wade asked as he pulled off his mask.

 

“Oh, I’m great. I just love being held hostage for several hours. This is your fault”, Peter snarked.

“Okay, you’ve been spending too much time with Stark, and secondly no it’s not. We can argue the semantics later, right now I need to get you home”, Wade said as be pulled Peter into a hug.

“I love you”, Peter whispered as Wade hissed his dark brown hair.

“Now you love me?”.

“I’ve always loved you, idiot. I can’t believe you shishkababed somebody for me”, Peter said with a grin on his face as he pulled back.

“I’d shishkabab everybody for you. Speaking of food, want some?”, Wade asked.

“Depends? I’m not eating three-day old Chimichangas”, Peter answered.

“Dammit, okay, we can get whatever you want”, Wade promised as he slid an arm around Peter’s waist to help him stand.

They slowly stepped over the bodies and headed to the waiting taxi. Dopinder was waiting there, staring at a picture of ‘his’ girl, Gita. Wade shook his head before he kissed Peter’s head once again.

“Blind Al called, she said you weren’t to come home, something ‘bout getting blood on her sofa”, Dopinder said.

“Sometimes I think that woman isn’t actually blind”, Wade said.

Peter shook his head before he lolled it onto Wade’s shoulder. They journey passed in silence, Peter had fallen asleep leaving Wade to carry him up several flights of stairs and gently lay him on the sofa. Wade wrapped him in a thick fuzzy blanket and smiled before he bent down to place a kiss on Peter’s head.

“Love you, Petey”.


End file.
